This invention relates to an optical recording medium (optical disk recording medium) on which information can be written, read and erased by use of a laser light and which comprises a transparent substrate consisting of a cast-cured product of an epoxy resin composition and an information-recording layer provided thereon, and to a process for producing the optical recording medium.